¡Que no!
by Liade Snape de Black
Summary: ¡Que no! By Liade Snape A Sirius le cuesta entender un nuevo sentimiento que surge en el hacia uno de sus mejores amigos, por que para empezar, nunca, jamas, se había sentido enamorado, y para acabar por que empezó a negar algo, a negarse a si mismo e
1. Cap 1 Interesantes mis reacciones

¡Que no

**¡Que no! **_By LiadeSnape_

A Sirius le cuesta entender un nuevo sentimiento que surge en el hacia uno de sus mejores amigos, por que para empezar, nunca, jamas, se había sentido enamorado, y para acabar por que empezó a negar algo, a negarse a si mismo eso, eso que el sabe es verdad.

**Nuevo resumen:**

Sirius Black nos relata la gran aventura de como descubrió el amor. Completamente negado a aceptar el descubrimiento mas grande que había hecho hasta ese momento, y dividido entre lo que se le inculco desde pequeño y sus convicciones, se acerca mas a aceptar ese simple hecho. ¿Que tiene que ver Remus Lupin con este descubrimiento?

Todo.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, los personajes, excepto un par de mi invención, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la Warner, y no se que gente que es mucho mas rica que yo, los utilizo en mi fic, sin fines de lucro, solo para alimentar mi ociosidad.

Ok, este es mi primer fic de este estilo, sean amables, ehm, normalmente mis fics tienen lemon, lo cual por supuesto este no va a tener, pues esta fuera de mis estándares de experiencia, tiene algo de lenguaje obsceno, pero no mucho.

Porfitas, dejen Reviews, para saber si, si la hago, o me dedico a otra cosa.

**¡Que no!**_ By LiadeSnape_

**Cap. Interesantes mis reacciones.**

Esa bella mañana de lunes, desperté inmensamente feliz, ¿la razón? La noche anterior me había tirado a la hermosa ¿como se llamaba? ¿Scarllet? ¿Sandra? ¿Sonia? No recuerdo, bueno, el chiste es que era una rubia, ¡con unas curvas!, aunque poco cerebro, pero bueno, tenía diecisiete años, ¿que mas daba si tenia o no cerebro?

Me levante, me arregle con ese bello y sensual estilo que me caracterizaba, cuide cada detalle, desde la loción, que por cierto volvía loca a cualquier chica, hasta mi corbata mal anudada sobre mi camisa arrugada con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver mis hermosos pectorales. Si, Sirius Black sabía como hacer que las chicas voltearan a verlo, ¿como diablos iba a tener idea de lo poco que iba a importar eso después? Pero me estoy adelantando, y eso es lo que menos necesito ahora.

En fin, la historia que vengo a contar ahora, es de ese lunes, bueno, y de los días siguientes, pues el chiste, es que desperté a mis amigos, a James Potter o Cornamenta, como le decíamos desde nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts, a Remus Lupin o Lunático, y a Peter Pettigrew o Colagusano, bajamos a desayunar, yo, como siempre ante la atenta mirada de cuanta chica cruzara por nuestro camino, claro que yo no podía estar dándole alas a todas esas bellas curvas, solo a unas cuantas, para tener la reserva del mes.

Nos sentamos, ante la atenta mirada de nuestro séquito de fans, y la muy despreciativa de la tal Evans y su bola de amigas apretadas.

Cornamenta se había estado portando como un idiota al verla, hablaba mas "maduro" y menos "arrogante", incluso la chica acepto salir con el a Hogsmeade, James sigue sin contarnos que paso, eso si, la chica esta mucho mas amable… con el, conmigo estaba peor que nunca, si es que era posible, me gritaba mas que de costumbre. Con Remus, como siempre, era un encanto y con Peter, bueno, era, ¿como decirlo?, amable, en realidad, todos eran amables con Peter, siempre quise saber por que.

Ese fue un día casi normal, clases y clases, cada una mas aburrida que la otra, es que, como sabrán, yo ya sabía mucho, era, digo, soy un genio. Así que cuando estuve relajado en la Sala Común, viendo a todos hacer sus deberes, descubrí algo sumamente… estremecedor.

Remus… Remus hacía sus deberes inclinado sobre un ejemplar de _Historia de la magia_, una arruga se formaba en su entrecejo, sus labios delgados se contraían en una mueca de concentración, sus ojos, ah, sus ojos color miel recorrían de extremo a extremo la pagina en la que tenía abierto el libro, sus ojos que tenían siempre la seriedad y responsabilidad de actuar como nuestra conciencia, eran audaces, perspicaces, inocentes, listos y atractivos, todo a la vez, ¡ah, si tan solo hubiera aclarado todo en ese momento!

No pude dejar de verlo durante un buen rato, cada movimiento suyo me intrigaba, me hipnotizaba, y jamas, jamas, me di cuenta de algo tremendamente fuerte, ¡tenia la boca abierta! ¡como si estuviera viendo una cantidad magnifica de chicas en bikini desfilando para mi!

Si tan solo hubiera notado ese insignificante detalle, me habría ahorrado la escena que ocurrió a continuación.

¡Eh! ¡Canuto!- grito mi bien amado James, y yo, en la lela aun.- ¡Canuto! ¡Sirius!

¿Que?- pregunte cuando capte las ondas sonoras de mi amigo.

¿Que tanto le vez a Lunático? ¿Que? ¿Te gusta?- me pregunto con sarcasmo. ¿Que podía hacer yo ante tal situación? Lo único que según yo podría haber hecho. Me largue a reír, volteando a ver a mi casi hermano.

¿Lunático gustarme?- pregunte entre risas.- Creo que antes me gustaría Peter.- agregue. No estoy seguro, pero creo que se me habían subido los colores. Por un momento, creí que lo mismo había pasado con Remus, el cual no despego la vista de su libro, y por un momento, en sus bellos ojos miel, creí haber visto, algo que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera, tristeza, verdadera tristeza.

Mi reacción, créanlo o no, fue prácticamente correr fuera de la Sala Común, corrí como un demente, o como una chica despechada que intenta aliviar su dolor moral provocando uno físico, corrí y llegue al Bosque Prohibido, sabrá Merlin con que objetivo. Me transforme en el hermoso perro negro que soy cada luna llena, y seguí corriendo, con la gran agilidad de un cuadrúpedo

Creo que recorrí todo el bosque en menos de una hora, un logro, por que el bosque es inmenso, regrese al limite del bosque jadeando, peor extrañamente tranquilo. Note un olor en el aire, ¿que era? Chocolate, con almendras, si es que mi olfato canino no me engañaba, ahí estaba, Remus Lupin, con su peste a chocolate, y es que lo juro, si existiera chocolateros anónimos, habría sido el lugar perfecto para rehabilitar al joven Lunático.

¿Que diablos hacía en el bosque, con todos los peligros que esto implicaba?

Se acerco a mi canina figura, se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mis orejas, con cariño, casi ternura, el contacto con sus largas manos hizo que mi respiración se controlara poco a poco, y, en cuanto me sentí calmado recupere mi sexy forma humana, y el de inmediato aparto sus manos de mi.

¿Que haces aquí?- pregunte sentándome junto a el.

Busco al idiota de mi amigo que sale corriendo como el idiota que es de la sala común para hacer la idiotez de meterse solo en el Bosque Prohibido.- dijo de buen humor. Jamas había notado lo bello que es el castillo visto desde los terrenos, en una noche estrellada y sin luna.

El idiota de tu amigo puede convertirse en animal, tu no, así que el idiota de tu amigo estaba seguro metido ahí, cosa que tu no.- replique triunfante.

Canuto, sea lo que sea por lo que te hayas ido así, puedes contarme, para eso soy tu amigo.- me dijo con la voz mas linda que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

Solo fue… una reacción.- dije sin siquiera creérmelo yo mismo.

¿Reacción? ¿A que?- pregunto. Solo podía ver su perfil, pero note que alzaba una ceja y que sus bellos ojos (jamas me cansare de decirlo) brillaban.

No se, solo una reacción.- conteste tratando inútilmente de sonar despreocupado.

Pues, interesantes reacciones.- comento antes de levantarse y extender una mano para ayudarme a parar. Creo haber escuchado decepción en su tono de voz, jamas supe si era o no así.


	2. Cap 2 Apoyandome en la pelirroja

Cap

**Cap. 2 Apoyándome en la pelirroja.**

_¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!_ Eso era lo que pensaba al día siguiente después de haber pasado por esa escena, es que pase toda la noche dando vueltas, y vueltas, y mas vueltas al asunto, sobre todo, al hecho de que yo no podía dejar de pensar en los ojasos de mi amigazo, en sus expresiones, en como cada uno de sus sentimientos se reflejaban en ese par de ojos miel, y pensaba, ¿que diablos me pasaba con mi amigo?

Un par de ocasiones, mucho tiempo después, pense que esa fue, la mas turbia época de mi vida.

Regresando a la narración, ese martes pase una mañana espantosa, terrible, con sueño, desganado, y peor aun, ya llevaba dos días la semana y aun no tenía un ligue seguro. Al darme cuenta, me alarme, así que decidí, que esta vez escogería a alguien de mi casa, de mi curso, y por que no, que fuera amiga de la pelirroja que volvía loco a James, tal vez, esa acción, fue una de las mas sensatas que he hecho en mi vida, aunque entonces no lo sabía.

Elegí a Marlene McKinnon, rubia, ojiazul, muy inteligente, de las mejores del curso, solo superada por Evans y por Lunático. Esa misma tarde la aborde, y cuando me di cuenta y nos logramos separar – nuestras bocas parecían tener vida propia, y no nos permitían separarnos - ya estabamos por obra y gracia de Circe, en la habitación de chicas, jamas supe como hicimos para que las escaleras no se convirtieran en un tobogán, el chiste, es que la muchacha estaba dando rienda suelta a sus mas desbordadas pasiones, y yo, ah… yo no mas no me prendía.

La pobre muchacha estaba mas que aturdida, y yo… imagínense, jamas, en toda mi vida hasta ese momento, me sentí tan humillado y miren que con la familia que me cargaba, uno se acostumbraba a eso de las situaciones humillantes. Pero para que la situación fuera mas denigrante, entro nada mas y nada menos que la pelirroja de mis pesadillas, Lily Evans.

Ciertamente hacia un par de minutos que dejamos de estar en una posición comprometedora y estabamos sentados en el silencio mas incomodo en el que he estado con una chica. Marlene dejo de estar pálida cuando entro su amiga, y se volvió transparente para luego pasar a ser roja, paso por toda la gama de colores – en una par de segundos - hasta llegar al verde, así que sin mas, fue y se encerró en el baño. La pelirroja me veía sorprendida y curiosa, se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado. Creo que nadie había sido tan piadoso conmigo hasta ese momento. Y cuando por fin hablo, lo hizo sin un atisbo de el odio y el desprecio con el que se dirigía normalmente a mi, al contrario, su voz era suave, magnifica y amable.

Tal vez no seamos amigos, Black, pero creo que entiendo bien lo que paso, ¿quieres hablar?- pregunto.

Vamos Evans, no entiendo como desaprovechas y en lugar de burlarte de mi eres buena persona.- le ,espete de mal humor.

Eres amigo de James.- replico como si eso lo respondiera.

¿Y que? Tu hasta hace una semana lo odiabas.- dije.

Bueno, no lo odio.- afirmo mientras se ponía roja. Sonreí.

¿Así que quieres a mi amigo?

Eso no viene al caso ahora Black.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Por que no vas con tu amiga, y la consuelas?- pregunte con genuina curiosidad.

Ella no lo necesita, eras para ella un juego tanto como ella para ti.- sonreímos.

Si, eso supuse.- dije. Era cierto, ella salía con muchos chicos, tal vez solo fui uno mas, para variar.- Pero no entiendo.- agregue, ¡que mal me sentí en ese momento!

¿Que no entiendes?- me pregunto.

Soy un macho, Evans, sin mi hombría, ¿que soy?- pregunte a la desesperada.

Bueno, Sirius, honestamente, tal vez tu época de mujeriego ya paso, tal vez ahora en vez de buscar sexo debas buscar amor, y así recuperas tu…- hizo comillas con las manos- "hombría."

El amor no existe.- replique.- Ya lo habría encontrado entre todas las chicas con las que he salido ¿no?

¿Y que tal si no buscas a una chica?- pregunto. Hoy, creo que Evans desde entonces sabía algo que yo no, pero no preste atención a ese detalle.

¿Crees que soy… raro?- pregunte, es que en esa época, para mi que alguien dudara de lo hombre que soy, era como, si alguien dudara de que la barba de Dumbledore es blanca.

¿Raro?- alzo una ceja.- No, no es la palabra, pero ¿jamas te has planteado buscar en, tu sabes, en otro lado?- pregunto. Y ahí llego mi primer intento de razonar de otro tipo de forma. Volví a ver a Lunático, pero no como lo había visto en la noche, si no como lo veía después de la luna llena, frágil, asustado, lastimado, pero sin duda, seguro de si mismo, seguro de nuestro apoyo y con a penas una cuarta parte de esa seguridad cuando le decíamos cuanto cariño le teníamos.- Así que hay alguien.- comento.

¿Alguien?- también me preguntaba si sabía legeremancia.

Si, alguien en quien piensas.

Pues…

¿Pues?

No se, Evans, esto que dices es nuevo para mi.- dije. Marlene salió del baño, ya vestida de otra forma, nos dirigió una sonrisa y salió.

Solo dilo, confía.

¿Por que confiaría algo así en ti?- pregunte inseguro.

Por que no se lo estas contando ni a James, ni a Remus, y menos a Peter.

Buen punto.- dije- ¿como sabes si estas enamorado?

Ah, creo que uno no sabe, creo que el primer síntoma es no dejar de ver a la persona, después uno empieza a pensar todo el tiempo en el, admiras lo que hace, intentas pasar todo el tiempo posible con el y al final uno no resiste, tienes que enfrentar el amor aunque te duela.- me explico con su suave voz, con cierto dejo de tristeza.

¿Por experiencia propia?- replique.

Yo soy tema de otro día Sirius, ahora estamos analizando tu caso.- dijo.

Esta bien.- esas pocas palabras bastaron para que yo hiciera una lista mental. Ojalá no fuera cierto, pero yo ya cumplía con los dos primeros.

¿Puedo saber quien es?- pregunto, como tanteando el terreno.

Remus…- murmure, un murmullo a penas audible, aunque se que ella lo escucho. No dijo nada, solo me tomo la mano en un gesto amistoso.

Si es por experiencia propia, Sirius.- dijo- Es James.- agrego volteando los ojos a los míos.

Ya lo sabía.- le dije, intentando recuperar mi arrogancia natural.

Y yo.- agrego. Siempre me pregunte si se refería a ella o a mi.

Después de un buen rato de charla, ya nada importante, clases, música, hasta deportes, bajamos, la pelirroja de mi brazo en un amistoso gesto. Pero como siempre, algo salió mal.

Tanto James como Remus, me vieron entrar al cuarto de las chicas con McKinnon y obviamente vieron que ella salió sola, y que antes había entrado Evans. En cuanto nos vio, Cornamenta puso cara de pocos amigos, no pude evitar sonreír, Lily nunca fue mi tipo. Nos separamos y la vi dirigirse a su rubia amiga, yo fui con mis amigos, y casi estallo en risa cuando les vi la cara a los demás merodeadores.

¿Y?- me pregunto mi casi hermano James, con una cara que hasta me dio miedo, pero poco.

¿Y que?- si para hacerme el tonto y el inocente, yo era el mejor.

¿Como que y que?- replico James.- Subiste con McKinnon, y bajaste con _mi_ Evans.

¿_Tuya_, Lily?- pregunte.

¿Desde cuando le dices Lily?- pregunto _mi_ Remus extrañado, pero muy sonriente.

Desde hace como- respondí viendo mi reloj.- siete u ocho minutos.

¿Por que?- pregunto Peter.

Por que empece a ser Sirius.- dije sinceramente.

¿Y por que empezaste a ser Sirius?- pregunto Cornamenta.

Por ser amigo de James.- dije dejándolos mudos, sobre todo a mi pobre amigo James.

¿Que te dijo de mi?- pregunto este.

¿Que te importa?- hay veces que soy odioso, pero también soy un caballero, lo que Lily dijo, era entre ella y yo.

¡Sirius!- grito la pelirroja.

¿Si?

¿Quieren venir a estudiar con nosotras?- pregunto Marlene, que estaba junto a Lily.

Bueno es que…- dijo James, tenso, tenso como solo el se ponía frente a Evans.

¿No quieres, Potter?- pregunto muy sonriente la mendiga de Lily.

Vamos, vengan los cuatro.- dijo Marlene frunciendo el entrecejo a su amiga, que escogió ese momento para morderse el labio inferior, posando su mirada en James, ante la atenta mirada lujuriosa de este.

Ya, ya, vamos.- dijo _mi_ Lunático levantándose y haciendo que el pervertido de Cornamenta, el cobarde (perdón por tal apelativo en este relato, pero ya me entere de lo que nos hizo cuando acabamos la escuela) (N/a: No pude evitarlo, ¡lo detesto!) de Colagusano y yo nos levantáramos con todo y libros, digo, ¿para que queríamos libros, si íbamos a la biblioteca?

En fin, caminamos a la biblioteca y por alguna extraña razón, al bombón de Marlene, le interesaba mucho lo que Peter tuviese que decir, por que se las ingeniaron para hacer que Remus y yo camináramos juntos; además de que el mundo parecía conspirar en mi contra, o nuestra contra, ¿o en nuestro favor?, en fin, que la malvada de Lillian Rose Evans y el desgraciado de James Charlus Potter se adelantaron con la curvilínea y la circunferencia (¿Tengo que aclarar que eran Marlene y Peter?), dejándonos solos, bueno, tan solo como puedes estar en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Las manos me empezaron a sudar, creí que en cualquier momento las rodillas me iban a fallar y supe que mi vida empezaría a cambiar, aunque me aterraba pensar si era para bien o para mal.


	3. Cap 3 Mis encuentros con una palabra y

Cap

**Cap. 3 Mis encuentros con una palabra y mi primer momento de debilidad.**

Durante mi infancia, descubrí muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el significado de las frases _"sangre sucia"; "sangre limpia"; "mestizos" _e _"híbridos";_ o al menos el significado que gran parte de mi familia le daba.

A los diez años, mi tío Cygnus y mi tía Druella vinieron a la mansión a vernos, y para mi gracia o desgracia, vinieron con mis primas, Bellatrix, de quince años, Andromeda, de trece y Narcisa de once, las dos primeras ya estaban en Hogwarts, Narcisa iba a entrar en un par de meses, yo las seguiría al año siguiente, y mi hermano, Regulus, dos años después.

Tienen cara de cobardes.- nos dijo Bellatrix a Narcisa, a Reg y a mi.- Y a menos que eso cambie, no van a entrar a Slytherin.

¿Que tendría de malo que no entren a Slytherin?- dijo Dromeda, mi prima favorita, una Ravenclaw.

Que tendríamos a otro traidor en la sangre, cuervita.

Yo voy a quedar en Slytherin.- dijo mi rubia _favorita_ con la seguridad que le caracterizaba.

Y yo.- mi hermano como siempre, siguiendo al rebaño.

Yo eso espero.- dije ingenuamente.

No esperes pequeño marica, tienes que ser Slytherin.- me dijo Bella, con su ternura y sutileza característica, solo que por primera vez desde que la conocía, planteo en mi una duda ¿que diablos significaba "marica"?

Un par de semanas después, ya había leído y releído cada libro, diccionario, revista y periódico que encontré en la mansión, buscando la respuesta a la pregunta que me había hecho gracias a mi adorada primita, y claro mi suerte no dio para mucho, dado que no encontré ni la palabra medio escrita, lo cual me dejo el doble de desconcertado de lo que estaba.

Así que decidí preguntarle a mi santo padre. Y ¡Merlin! El jamas me había gritado, normalmente me gritaba mi mamá, así que me sorprendió mucho.

Oye.- dije.

¿Que?- mi padre era hombre de pocas palabras.

Bella me dijo algo, y, no se que significa.- le explique.

¿Que te dijo?

Marica.- los grises y penetrantes ojos de mi padre se abrieron de par en par, justo ante de comenzar con su pedorata interminable que cada tres palabras subía el volumen.

Te dijo… dijo ¡¿Marica?! ¡¿Acaso ella sabe algo que yo no?! ¡¿Que diablos te vio haciendo?! ¡¿Eres gay, Sirius Black?! ¡¿Marica?! ¡Joto! ¡Responde!

¡Ni siquiera se que diablos significa eso!- replique, haciendo que la cordura regresara un poco a mi padre.

Un maricon, Sirius, es un intento fallido de hombre, que en lugar de satisfacer mujeres con su hombría, satisface a otros hombres, un hombre que no se respeta, un hombre, que no es un hombre, que perdió su hombría.- esas palabras, a pesar de lo erróneas que eran, quedaron grabadas en mi como si hubieran sido grabadas en mi piel con un hierro ardiente, aun ahora, me cuesta trabajo ver que no eran ni remotamente ciertas.

En fin, ese día, mientras caminaba junto a Lunático, intente recordar todo lo que había hablado con Lily, todo acerca de lo subjetivo que era el amor y lo complicado que podía ser entenderlo. Y si, era muy complicado.

El punto es que Remus y yo caminamos en silencio tras mis amigos, mis ojetes amigos. Yo estaba tremendamente nervioso, y en realidad no se como, pero sabía que el también.

Y…- dijo con su suave voz.

¿Y?- pregunte, sabiendo hacia donde quería llevar esa conversación, y yo en realidad, trataba de evitarlo a toda costa.

¿Que paso con Marlene?- pregunto viendo atentamente mi rostro, como tratando de descifrar mi expresión.

No pude.- conteste. Trate de parecer lo mas frío posible, pero no creo que me haya salido muy bien que digamos.

¿Por que?

No se. Remus, - dije- ¿me creerías si te dijera que estoy enamorado?- el muy idiota soltó una risotada.

La verdad no amigo mío, en realidad, jamas te lo creería.- me dijo, pero su voz, me pareció triste, casi como la mía cuando hable de nuevo.

¿De verdad nunca lo creerías?- le pregunte deteniéndome. Se detuvo junto a mi y poso sus bellos ojos en los míos.

No se si nunca, Canuto, pero seria muy difícil creértelo.- dio un paso hacia mi y puso su mano en mi hombro, me estremecí al contacto y se, que lo noto, pues al momento me sonrió.- Tendrías que demostrarlo.- volvió a sonreír y me dio una palmada donde tenia su mano, mas que un golpe, fue una caricia, continuo caminando, dejándome ahí, hasta que reaccione y lo seguí.

A los trece años, después de que supimos la condición de hombre lobo de Remus, tuve mi segundo encuentro con esa palabra de mierda.

Mis amigos y yo caminábamos por el tercer piso ajenos a la banda de Slytherins idiotas que nos esperaban en la esquina. Al paso nos salieron mi hermano, Regulus, mi prima, Narcisa, el idiota de Snape y el novio de mi prima, Lucius Malfoy de quinto , y maldita sea, nos agarraron desprevenidos, así que sin darnos mucha cuenta, mi adorado hermano tenia a Peter acorralado a la pared, Narcisa a Remus, Snape a James y Lucius a mi.

Vaya, un cuarteto de leonsitos.- dijo Lucius sarcásticamente.

Si, esto no me lo esperaba.- replico Snape.

¿Que diablos quieren?- pregunte subiendo la voz.

Molestarlos, pequeño maricon.- me dijo Malfoy en el oído. Ahí estaba otra vez esa estúpida palabra, pero esta vez, sabia como reaccionar, o como creía que debía reaccionar. Le propine un rodillazo en su entrepierna, y en cuanto se doblo de dolor tome mi varita y desarme a Narcisa, Peter y James ya habían imitado mi temeraria acción, así que al que tenía ayudar era al lobito, que era demasiado caballeroso para hacerle algo a mi prima.

¡No vuelvas a decirme así, idiota!- grite, por que para entonces, sabia muy bien lo que gay podría significar, y después del encuentro de hacia tres años con mi padre, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que me dijeran maricon.

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca nuestros amigos ya estaban sentados en una mesa, al vernos llegar sonrieron entre ellos y nos dejaron sentar.

¿Por que tardaron tanto Sir?- pregunto Lily.

Sirius se tropezó con una agujeta.- respondió Remus, Lily sonrió.

Nos falta _Traducción avanzada de Runas Antiguas Nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S_.- nos dijo Marlene consultando la bibliografía que tenia anotada en un pergamino.

Yo voy.- dijimos Remus y yo a la vez.- No, yo voy.- replicamos viéndonos a los ojos.- No yo.- continuamos.

¿Por que no van los dos?- pregunto Lily como a punto de medio morirse de la risa. La fulmine con la mirada bastante enfadado.

Si, mejor, vamos.- dijo Remus jalándome del brazo. Antes de entrar al pasillo de Runas, ambos nos detuvimos, en un intento idiota de dejar que el otro pasara primero, nos quedamos así un momento.- Pasa.- me dijo impaciente.

No, pasa tu.- le dije.

No, tu.- replicó.

Remus, estoy intentando ser caballeroso ¡pasa tu!- dije entornando mis bellos ojos (Remus no es el único con ojos bonitos ¿eh?)

Tu nunca eres caballeroso, yo si, así que pasa.- dijo antes de empujarme para que pasara delante de el.

Eso no es de caballeros.- comente haciéndome el ofendido mientras buscábamos el mentado libro.

En realidad no, de hecho somos dos chicos, ¿por que tendríamos que ser caballerosos a final de cuentas?

Por que nos debemos respeto dado que somos amigos.- dije sonriendo, creyendo que había ganado esta pelea.

Cuando cumplí dieciséis, mi vida había mejorado mucho, ese verano me había escapado de la mansión, y me había ido a vivir a casa de James, regresamos a Hogwarts, y yo tenia mas chicas a mis pies que nunca.

En fin, que en vacaciones de Navidad regresamos a la mansión Potter para la fiesta de Año Nuevo que daban Charlus y Dorea cada año (los padres de James) y por azares del destino, los Black estuvieron invitados como siempre, al parecer la lista de invitados nunca cambiaba, y eso, pudo ser bueno o malo, dependiendo de el cristal con que lo veas.

Pues todo estaba listo, las luces, las bengalas, el tablón con la cuenta regresiva, los cócteles, el champagne, los invitados llegaron a las diez y llevábamos un buen rato festejando.

Me la pase toda la noche esquivando a mi tierna familia, hasta que empezó la cuenta: _10,_ Regulus caminaba en mi dirección;_ 9,_ James nota la presencia de mi hermano cerca de nosotros; _8; 7, _ Regulus se pone frente a nosotros; 6; 5_, _nos vemos desafiantes…

Buenas noches, traidor.- me dijo.

_4…_

Buenas noches, arrastrado.- replique.

_3…_

¿Que se siente que ahora seas la deshonra de la familia?

Tremendamente bien.- le dije.

_2…_

Supongo que el que ahora vivas con tu noviesito te ha subido los humos, maricon de mierda.- dijo antes dar media vuelta.

_1… _Lo segui y lo jale del brazo, después lo tumbe de un puñetazo

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_ Estabamos rodando por el suelo golpeándonos.

Si, siendo amigos nos debemos respeto.- dijo Remus acercándose a mi.- Pero ¿que tan amigos somos, como para ser tan respetuosos, o, de hecho para no serlo tanto, por la confianza que nos tenemos?- estaba tan cerca de mi, que veía una casi invisible cicatriz que tenía en la nariz, aunque tenía que hacer bizcos para verla, por que siendo casi de la misma estatura, estabamos frente a frente.

Bueno, pero nuestra amistad merece respeto ¿no?- pregunte francamente intimidado por mi amigo, que nunca se portaba tan atrevido.

Si, lo merece.- contesto acercándose mas, y con una mano recargada en el estante que estaba detrás de mi, nuestros labios estaban casi juntos, entre abiertos, esperando que los uniéramos, mis piernas temblaban, cerré los ojos esperando a que se decidiera, pero el beso no llego, en realidad cuando abrí los ojos, vi que Remus me observaba sonriendo.

Encontré el libro.- comento mientras retiraba la mano del estante con un libro en la mano. Se separo un poco de mi y se marcho caminando por el pasillo con lentitud, yo me quede clavado al suelo, nervioso e irritado por la situación, la que no se dio, en realidad. Los seguí unos minutos después, cuando me había tranquilizado.


	4. Cap 4 Confiando en mi amigo

**Cap. 4 Confiando en mi amigo. **

Habían pasado tres largos, tediosos y carentes días, lo cual por supuesto decía que era viernes, y preparamos nuestra fiesta semanal en la sala común, solo jóvenes mayores de dieciséis, lo cual limitaba el numero de personas a unas veintitrés, la mitad bellas chicas.

En realidad, es extraño este comentario, pero en serio eran bellas. Total que una de las más grandiosas reglas de los merodeadores, es tomar lo menos posible en las fiestas con mucha gente, "talonear" como se dice popularmente, divertirse y tratar de que no se den cuenta de la escasa bebida que consumíamos; mi querido Remus, no siguió la regla.

Lunático estaba bastante ebrio, la verdad, no se que le paso, nunca, ni en nuestras fiestas mas intimas se había puesto así. En determinado momento, quedo fulminado sobre la alfombra y como nadie parecía dispuesto a ayudarle, yo _sacrificadamente_ lo subí al cuarto, y lo acosté en su cama, aún recuerdo cada detalle, bueno y malo, para mi desgracia los malos están más, mucho mas detallados en mi mente.

En fin, que me quede embobado, sentado en mi cama, observando atentamente a Remus, que dormía plácidamente, cuando, por obra y gracia de… el idiota de James, me sobresalte, pues entro muy a lo estúpido y haciendo un ruidero, tanto que me sorprendió que Remus no se despertara.

¿Que haces?- preguntó casi gritando.

Patino en hielo.- replique sarcástico.

Aja, ¿que tanto le vez Remus?- si, mi amigo era muy insistente.

Nada, solo lo veo.- conteste casi sin pensar, gran, gran, gran error.

Oh. Bueno, sigue viendo a tu amado.- ironizó antes de salir.

Y ahí me quede, sentado y estupidizado por que acababa de caer en cuenta en algo que Lily ya me había advertido y que yo había dejado a un lado en mi afán de entender que diablos me estaba pasando; citándola textualmente dijo: _"Creo que James tiene que saber, bueno, tus sentimientos hacía Remus. Es tu mejor amigo, y si llegas a tener algo con el, James se va a enojar si no le cuentas lo que te pasa" _todo con su vocecita de "yo se mas que tu, así que has caso".

La pelirroja tenía razón, James era como mi hermano, no podía dejarlo a un lado de la que probablemente era la "decisión" (a falta de una palabra más adecuada) más difícil e importante de mí vida.

Me quede un rato analizando mi situación, realmente me costaba trabajo admitir, bueno, que yo, el súper mega macho Sirius Black despertara un día enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos, y la idea de ir, y decirle a mi casi hermano _"Hola hermano ¿ya te conté que me gusta Remus?"_ me resultaba casi insoportable.

Sentado contra la cabecera de mi cama, busque las palabras para intentar decirle a mi amigo lo que sentía por Remus, sin tener que declararme gay, por que eso, era dar con una calle sin retorno, era, decir abiertamente algo que yo aun me negaba a aceptar.

Total, que simple y sencillamente, baje de la habitación y me decidí a encarar a mi amigo, no sin antes buscar la melena roja de mi amiga Lily, pues tenía que consultar con ella lo que iba a hacer.

La encontré en una butaca junto al fuego tomando cerveza de mantequilla (la muy mojigata) con Marlene que más normal, tomaba firewhisky.

Lily, ¿podemos hablar?- pregunte viéndola harto significativo.

Claro, ahora vengo Mar.- dijo.- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto ansiosa cuando la lleve a la ventana.

Estuve pensando.

Va a llover.- replico sonriendo.

Yo también te quiero.- le dije lo mas áspero que pude.

Bueno ya ¿en que estuviste pensando?- pregunto ligeramente asustada, supongo que por mi tono de voz.

Le voy a decir.

¿A Remus o a James?- inquirió curiosa.

A James.

¿Que me tienes que decir, amigo mío?- pregunto la voz de Cornamenta atrás de mi, dejándonos estáticos a su futura novia y a mi.

Hola James.- dijo Lily sonriendo después de que ella logro sacarse el susto del que yo no me había recuperado.

Hola Lily.- replico el, ligeramente indiferente.- ¿Que me tienes que decir, Canuto?- preguntó ya nada indiferente.

¿Yooooooo…?- pregunte dándome la vuelta.

Siiii, tuuuu.- dijo el cruzándose de brazos, como tantas veces había visto hacer a su mamá.

¿Yooooooo…?- repetí.

Canuto, que tengas cara de idiota, no quiere decir que de verdad lo seas.- dijo el muy… buen amigo. Lily soltó una risita.- Bueno si lo es, pero no tanto.- concedió caballerosamente a la pelirroja que se sonrojo al momento.

Bueno si ya acabaron de decidir si soy un idiota me retiro.- dije, antes de pretender subir al cuarto de los chicos, pero James no se rindió sin pelear, me jalo del brazo y no me dejo ir a ningún lado, de hecho, saco fuerzas de no se donde y me sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, y le hizo una seña a Lily para que se sentara junto a mi.

¿Que me tienes que decir que ella ya sabe?- pregunto tras ver a la pelirroja sentarse.

Bueno… yo…- intente, les juro que intente hablar coherente, pero no pude, solo balbucee incoherencias, no tarde en agradecer que Lily estuviese ahí.

Bueno, James, yo me di cuenta de algunas cosas de Sirius, y pues he estado tratando de ayudarlo, y creo que ya va siendo hora de que te lo cuente.- contestó por mi.

¿Como? ¿Te diste cuenta de algo que yo no?- pregunto incrédulo.- Yo siempre estoy con el.- comentó.

Bueno, uno tiene que observar no solo ver.- explicó Lily.- Además, a mi me costo mucho trabajo descubrir que…

Lily…- interrumpí, o lo intente, dado que me ignoro por completo.

… Sirius esta enamorado.- completo volteando a verme, como para que confirmara lo que decía.

¿Sirius Black enamorado?- pregunto mi _adorado_ amigo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunte bastante enojado.

Bueno amigo, por favor ¿tu enamorado? ¡Es imposible!- inquirió el muy idiota.

¿Por que diablos es imposible?- pregunte mientras me levantaba y lo encaraba.

Bueno, por que eres tú, Canuto. No saben que bien les salió, casi me lo creo.- comento mientras sonreía estúpidamente. Pero debió detectar algo en nuestros rostros, que lo hizo mudar de expresión. Creo que lo que noto en mi, fue la tristeza y desconfianza que me invadía hacía el. En Lily, fue seguramente lo que ella expreso tiempo después como _"¡Dios, no puedo creer que este enamorada de este idiota!"_- ¿Es en serio?- preguntó al momento.

¡Claro que es en serio, idiota! ¡Estoy muy enamorado! ¡Y no entiendo como diablos no lo entiendes, si tu estas enamorado de Lily y yo nunca, nunca, dude de que fuera cierto!- le grite, atrayendo la atención de toda la sala común.- ¡Jamas espere de ti algo como una burla a mis sentimientos James Potter!- agregue antes de pasar por su lado y salir de la sala común hecho una furia, consiente de que Lily iba tras de mi.

¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! ¡Ven acá!- me gritaba Lily, mientras caminábamos a toda prisa por los pasillos del colegió. Entramos a un balcón de esos muy ocultos, de los que solo los merodeadores teníamos conocimiento.

¿Lo escuchaste, Lily?- pregunte dando vueltas de un lado al otro.

Si, Sirius, lo escuche.- replico mi amiga.- Compréndelo, no esperaba escuchar algo así, esta acostumbrado a que vayas de una chica a otra. Es el Sirius que el conoce.

Bueno, pues ahora va a tener que conocer al Sirius enamorado.- dije.- Y para colmo gay.- agregue. ¡Y Dios mío! Jamas me había liberado tanto, acababa de reconocerlo, ¡reconocí que era gay! ¡Reconocí algo que nunca antes habría hecho! ¡Y todo por la furia que tenía contra mi amigo! Aunque jamas entendí por que eso salió a la luz tan rápido, si había pasado ¿cuanto fue? ¿dos años? si, dos años de chica en chica, y tarde escasa una semana en notar, que sentía algo por Remus.

¿Gay?- pregunto la voz de James detrás de nosotros, que estabamos recargados en la baranda del balcón.

Estaba mudo, ¡por Dios!, lo había escuchado, ¡lo había escuchado! Y peor aun, ¡se atrevió a seguirme, el muy mal amigo!

James.- susurro mi salvadora pelirroja, dándose la vuelta.- Creo que deberías cerrar la boca.- comento, supongo que mi amigo hizo caso, pues Lily continuo hablando.- Sirius, voltea.- me dijo.- Sirius por favor.- me di la vuelta despacio, y supongo que tenía una mueca bastante desagradable en el rostro, pues ambos soltaron una risa estúpida.- Bueno, los dejo.- agregó antes de caminar en dirección a la puerta del balcón.

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Me vas a dejar solo?!- exclame francamente asustado.

Si, esta ya es solo tu lucha.- puntualizo antes de salir.

¿Así que… gay?- pregunto James sonriéndome, aunque forzadamente.

¿Eso es muy importante?- pregunte.

No, realmente no.- dijo algo ¿cohibido?- Solo espero no ser yo quien te gusta.- agregó, intentando sonar gracioso. Y aunque no fue gracioso, solté una risotada.

¿Tu? No eres mi tipo.- comente sonriéndole, y puse la voz mas femenina que encontré y me encantaría que todos los que leen esto, hubieran visto su cara.

¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu tipo?

Remus.- murmure.

¿Remus?- pregunto atónito.- ¡Merlin! ¡Esto es genial!- dijo genuinamente feliz.

¿Genial? ¿Por que?- pregunte.

Bueno, a lo mejor tu no sabes, y yo no estoy para saberlo, ni tu para contarlo. Digo, tu no estas para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero Remus es…

¿Gay?- complete sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Si, y hace unos años, estaba muy fijado en ti.- me dijo recargándose junto a mi.

¿Como sabes?- pregunte.- Jamas me di cuenta.

Creo que yo muevo mas a confesiones que tu.- me dijo muy socarrón.

Idiota.- murmure.

Maricón.- la regreso, haciéndome enojar.

Gay, se dice gay- replique dándole un zape.

Bueno Sirius Gay Black.- dijo en tono burlón e infantil.

Eres mas incorregible que yo.- le dije antes de que nos sentáramos en el suelo, y descubriéramos, que en realidad, jamas estuvimos más seguros de que más que amigos, éramos hermanos, pero hermanos de verdad, hermanos que se apoyarían en las buenas, las malas y las jodidas, y honestamente, esta era una jodida, aunque poquito.


	5. Cap 5 Salida a Hogsmeade y fiesta intima

**Cap. 5 Salida a Hogsmeade y la fiesta intima.**

¡¿Que James te dijo que?!- me pregunto Lily a la mañana siguiente, antes del paseo a Hogsmeade.

Pues eso, que tengo a oportunidad.- repetí.

Lo voy a matar.- dijo cuando Remus y James se sentaban junto a nosotros en la mesa, para desayunar.

¿A quien vas a matar?- pregunto Remus con voz pastosa.

A James.- contesto mi amiga levantándose y jalando a mi amigo James por una oreja, fuera del Gran Comedor.

¿Por que lo va a matar?- me pregunto Remus. Solo me encogí de hombros.- ¿Y que pasó anoche después de que me dormí?

Oh, bueno, nada importante, en realidad, solo fuimos a dar un paseo y charlamos un rato.- le dije, esquivando su mirada.

Algo me dice que no es todo.- replico buscando mi mirada.- Creo que me mientes.

Creo que sabes legeremancia.- replique sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Vamos, soy tu amigo, ¿que mas paso?- insistió.

Si, eres mi amigo. Pero es lo único que eres.- agregue antes de guiñarle un ojo y atascarme muy poco sensualmente de comida.

¿Como que es lo único que soy?- me pregunto ligeramente sonrojado.

¿Que? ¿Somos algo mas?- regrese la pregunta con la boca un poco medio muy llena. Su cara fue divina, se puso de todos colores.

Bueno, creía que éramos mejores amigos, después de todo compartimos mucho.- me dijo, mientras su semblante se entristecía. Me acerque mas a el, y le dije al oído:

Yo quisiera que compartiéramos mas.- note el escalofrío que recorría su espalda, note las perladas gotas de sudor que empezaron a correr por su frente, y vi que cerro los ojos, como conteniendo un impulso, simplemente pude sonreír y separarme de el.- Voy a ver si Lily ya acabo de matar a Cornamenta.- agregue antes de levantarme.- Te esperamos a ti y a Peter en los terrenos.

Si, claro.- susurro mientras me encaminaba a las puertas. Cuando salí por ellas, identifique a la pelirroja y a mi amigo en una especie de lucha grecorromana, detrás de una armadura.

¡Merlin!- exclame haciendo que se separaran muy sobresaltados.- Yo quiero que Remus me mate así.- sonreí, era una gran verdad.

Sirius, no es lo que parece.- me dijo Lily, bastante absurdamente.

Oye, no me des explicaciones, no soy ni tu novio, ni tu padre, ni tu hermano.- le dije.- Y no me gusta ninguno de ustedes.- agregue.

Bueno, si, pero no creas que estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo.- replico mi pelirroja favorita.

¿No estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo?- pregunto James ofendido.

No, no estamos saliendo James.- contesto mi amiga entrecerrando los ojos amenazadora.

¿Entonces que se supone que hacemos?- James se estaba alterando.

No se, eso es algo que aun quisiera saber.- dijo Lily mientras se ponía frente a mi amigo.

¿Como que aun quisieras saber?- pregunto Cornamenta desconcertado.- Creo que te he dejado bastante claro cuanto te quiero.

¡Ah, claro! ¡Como siempre se trata solo de lo que tú sientes! ¿Te has preocupado alguna ves en preguntar que siento yo?- grito Lily mientras salía de la armadura y corría a las escaleras antes de darme un empujón, para quitarme del camino. Mi amigo estaba muy desconcertado y salió también de atrás de la armadura, para ver con rencor la escalera por la que había subido segundos antes Lily.

¿Que planes tienes?- pregunto enfadado.

No se, pensaba que Lily y tu iban a ir juntos al pueblo, pero por lo que veo no tendré oportunidad de seducir a tu- sabes- quien.- dije, haciendo que mi amigo riera.

¿Que? ¿A Lord Voldemort?- replico con el humor mejorado.

No, idiota, a Remus.- replique, algo contrariado.

Eres un imbécil, me voy con Peter y ya.- ante este comentario reí, olvide que Peter existía.

Gracias hermano.- dije.- Solo espero que no haga que lo acompañes a la clínica de la piel.- agregue, bastante asqueado.

Y que lo digas.- replico antes de empezar a caminar a los terrenos.

Pues Peter si había hecho que Cornamenta lo acompañara a que le revisaran sus asquerosas ronchas, así que Remus y yo quedamos solos y caminando por la calle de Hogsmeade. Tenia la tentación de tomarlo de la mano y gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de el, pero me contuve, a el no le habría gustado.

Pasamos por las Tres Escobas, pero no nos quedamos a beber nada, por alguna razón compramos un par de botellas de firewhisky y otras más pequeñas de cerveza de mantequilla, y seguimos nuestro camino tomando sorbos de las últimas.

También fuimos a Zonko, donde compramos de todo lo que se nos ocurrió. Luego, pasamos a Honeyduckes, donde compre tanto chocolate, que Remus creyó que me había vuelto loco, pero yo tenía mis planes para esos chocolates, y no crean que eran para Lunático, bueno, lo admito, algunos lo eran, pero los otros tendrían otro destino. También compramos muchos dulces más, pero ahora no recuerdo cuales.

Habíamos quedado de vernos en la casa de los gritos, así que decidimos que no teníamos nada mas interesante que atascarnos de dulces y de alcohol, así que volvimos a pasar por las Tres Escobas, donde, para sorpresa de la sexy Rosmerta, nos llevamos unas cuatro botellas mas, y luego caminamos cargados de bolsas hasta la casa mas embrujada de toda Inglaterra, bastante intimidados, por la presencia del otro.

Con un par de sencillos encantamientos, convertimos la Casa de los Gritos en un lugar medianamente habitable, limpiamos el vestíbulo y reparamos las sillas que eran destruidas cada luna llena por Remus, también reparamos la mesa y aparecimos un mantel sobre ella. Luego, subí hasta el primer piso, donde limpie las habitaciones, por si nos embriagábamos tanto que no pudiéramos regresar al castillo.

Cuando baje, Remus ya tenia perfectamente arreglado e iluminado el lugar. Con velas y la chimenea encendida, las botellas sobre la mesa con vasos y una bandeja con dulces y algo de comida que solo el sabe de donde saco.

Así que nos sentamos a esperar, cada uno con un vaso en la mano lleno de licor, y comiendo dulces.

¿Y que crees que pase con Lily y James?- pregunte, tratando de romper el hielo.

No se, pero casi puedo apostar a que acaban casados y con hijos.- replicó sonriendo.

No creo, si siguen así, si acaso saldrán un tiempo, luego se van a detestar y cada uno seguirá con su vida.- dije yo.

¿Crees? ¿Que tan seguro estas?- me pregunto con un brillo poco común en sus ojos.

Tan seguro como puedo estar _yo_ Lunático, amigo mío.- creo que me escuche muy arrogante.

Entonces es muy seguro.- comentó.- ¿Apuestas?- pregunto segundos después.

Bien, ¿que apuestas?- pregunte. Lo penso un momento.

Una cena.- me dijo.- Pero una cena elegante con alta cocina, y que cocine el que perdió.

Hecho.- dije tan seguro de mi mismo.- Deberíamos invitar a Lily y a Marlene ¿no crees?- pregunte.

Si, es buena idea.- replico, sacando su varita y apareciendo un pergamino y una pluma a vuela pluma.- ¿Que les ponemos?

_Queridas Lily y Marlene_.- dicte a la pluma, que empezó a rasgar el papel de inmediato.

Buen principio.- comento.

Gracias. _Los merodeadores daremos una fiesta,_

_Lily, ya sabes donde, en la casa de los gritos_.- continuó el.

¿Ya sabe?- pregunte.

Si.

_Y nos encantaría que nos acompañaran._

_Firman, los merodeadores…_

…_pero solo los dos mas sexys, o sea Sirius y Remus, es que aún no llegan los otros dos idiotas_.- agregue, ante la mirada reprobatoria de mi adorable lobito. Lo hice avioncito con un movimiento de mi varita, lo mande a la pelirroja, esperando que no siguiera enojada con James.

Llevábamos como dos horas esperando, lo que me hizo preguntarme si las ronchas de Peter eran tan graves, si, una pregunta estúpida, dado que estaba bastante ebrio, y una mejor pregunta habría sido ¿como diablos llegue al sillón junto a Remus?, ambos estabamos sentados y yo tenía mi brazo recargado en la parte de atrás del sillón, medio abrazándolo.

Tomábamos copa, tras copa, y ni consientes de la cercanía del otro estabamos.

Ya se tardaron.- me dijo recargándose en mi brazo.

Si, ya me aburrí.- le comente, antes de atraer con mi varita la botella y llenar nuestros vasos otra vez.

Un brindis.- dijo, mientras alzaba su copa.- Por el amor, que parece no tener ganas de llegar.- brindó con los ojos desenfocados.

Pero si a mí ya me llego.- replique haciendo un puchero.

¿A si?- pregunto viéndome a los ojos, y ahí baje todas mis defensas de conquistador nato, y me deje guiar por lo que sentía.

Si, y lo encontré donde nunca lo habría buscado.- conteste mientras lo rodeaba con mi brazo y lo atraía a mi.

¿Y donde no buscaste?- pregunto con una mirada picara y sexy que yo nunca había visto en el. Sonreí.

¿Quieres adivinar?- replique acercando mi rostro al suyo.

¿Tengo que adivinar?- repuso Remus acercándose mas a mi rostro si es que era posible.

No, supongo que sabes, sin necesidad de adivinar, ¿no?- le dije.

Cállate ya.- me dijo Remus antes de que mis adoradas amigas, Marlene y Lily entraran por la trampilla interrumpiendo el bello momento que vivíamos.

¿Y los otros dos?- pregunto la rubia, al parecer sin notar lo que habían interrumpido.

No han llegado.- les dije.- Supongo que ya no tardan.- agregue justo antes de ver como se habría la puerta principal, y por ella entraban los dos merodeadores que faltaban; Remus y yo descubrimos la comprometedora posición en que estabamos, y como al parecer ni Peter ni Marlene sabían de nuestra _no relación ni nada_ nos separamos y nos sentamos a medio metro de distancia.

La noche ya estaba entrada, y los seis ya estabamos con las copas subiditas, Lily, Marlene y yo estabamos _bailando_ o mejor dicho moviéndonos como idiotas al ritmo de una canción disco muy movida.

Tengo borrosos la mitad de mis recuerdos de aquella noche, pero mientras me movía estúpidamente, vi claramente a que mis amigos cuchicheaban entre ellos, después vi que Peter, se acurrucaba abajo de la mesa y se dormía profundamente, por su parte, Marlene parecía estar decidida a revolver su estomago cuanto pudiera, pues brincaba y movía la cabeza de forma desenfrenada, así que no tardo en correr derechito al baño, del cual no recuerdo haberla visto salir.

Luego vino James, a llevarse a Lily casi a rastras, por que estaba completamente negada a hablar con el después de la pelea que tuvieron en la mañana. Pues bien, creo que ellos se fueron a el primer piso de la casa, dejándome bailando _I will survive_, o una canción de ese tipo, a mi solo, o eso pense en ese momento, dado que mi adorado lobito me veía atentamente desde el sillón, vi claramente que me sonreía cuando hacía una especie de paso doble idiota, y me acerque a el tan ebrio como estaba, tan perdido como me sentía, tan confundido y no solo por el alcohol, si no por los sentimientos y pasiones que se despertaban en mi en ese momento.

No acabamos de hablar hace un rato.- le sonreí.

¿Estabamos hablando hace un rato?- me pregunto.

No te hagas, estas menos ebrio que yo.- replique, mientras me sentaba junto a el.

Ah, si, tienes razón.- me sonreía.- Me decías que el amor había llegado a ti.- agrego, pasando su largo brazo detrás de mi cintura.

Y me preguntaste donde no lo había buscado antes.- le dije.

Eso es correcto.- me dijo.

No había buscado en ti, te quiero.- dije, antes de que se me fuera el valor que el alcohol me había proporcionado, mi ultimo recuerdo de esa noche/madrugada, es Remus abrazándome fuertemente, y susurrándome al oído _Yo también te quiero_ y supongo que después me quede dormido en brazos de, si, lo digo y lo admito, es mas lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, quede dormido en brazos del hombre que quería, quiero y querré.


End file.
